In order to realize a safe atmospheric environment, it is very important to measure the atmospheric environment.
The atmospheric environment is measured at various places, whereby a generation source of harmful gases, etc. can be located.
The background art is as exemplified below.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-200402;
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-32607; and
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. Hei 10-307115.